Plot Twist
by Erakun
Summary: Karena kalau tanpa perjuangan, bukan cinta namanya. New chap updated!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Fic ini punya saya. (Gergetan pengen nge-publish fic hehe)

Tidak ada keuntungan material dari pembuatan fic ini. Just for fun!

So enjoy!

Summary : karena dua cowok yang selalu berdua kemana-mana, belum tentu homo.

Sasuke, anak aksel yang kutu buku nembak kakak kelas, anak cheers, seksi, dan cantik. Naruto, anggota utama tim basket SMAN 2 Konoha, ngelirik adek kelas anggota KIR yang manis, imut, dan berkacamata. Namun pendiem, pemalu, dan tak menonjol. Bagaimana dua pemuda ganteng ini menemui pujaan hatinya?| ini bukan hanya kisah mengenai cinta labil anak SMA, tapi juga kehidupan SMA yang sangat tak terasa.| please enjoy!

(Main pairings :SasuSaku and NaruHina)

...

Minggu pagi yang tenang, asri, dan damai. Sasuke rencananya mau pergi ke toko buku hari ini. Pengen beli buku buat semester depan, padahal baru kenaikan kelas. Biasalah, anak akselerasi. Yup, dia ikut program cerdas istimewa yang membuatnya cuman belajar 2 tahun di SMA ini.

Sasuke langsung nyesel janjian sama Naruto di kedai ramen. Padahal dia cuman telat bentar aja dari waktu yang ditetapkan tapi sudah ada menara mangkuk ramen di atas meja. Emang sih sudah ada kesepakatan mengenai janjian ini. Padahal cuma sekilas karena lagi buru-buru, tapi Sasuke gak nyangka bakal fatal banget jadinya.

-kesepakatan via telepon 06.00-

"Nar, temenin gue ke toko buku ye!"

"Hm? Jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 ntar... Eh, lo udah bangun?"

"Ya udahlah! Ini kan gue lagi telponan sama elu."

"Yaudah, tungguin gue dimana gitu"

"Di Ichiraku ye!"

"Oh, yasud deh, gue mau nyikat kamar mandi dulu nih"

"Eh, kalo lu telat gue makan duluan tapi elu yang bayar ye!"

"Hn"

-end of kesepakatan via telepon-

Aelah, gara-gara Itachi nih catokan dulu.

Wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu tertekuk. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Dasar gak tau diri. Padahal udah dapet sarapan gratis, masih aja mukanya mesem gitu. "Lama banget sih lo?" Keluh Naruto kasar. Sasuke menghela napas kemudian ngelus dada. Mesti sabar-sabar punya sohib setengah baboon. Mana ngomong kuahnya kemana-mana lagi. Sasuke ngelirik jam tangannya kemudian menghela napas. "Baru lewat 10 menit doang Nar... Sabar napa? Gitu-gitu habis 6 mangkok kan?" Sasuke kemudian duduk. "Gue mau sarapan dulu ah, laper. Pesenin gue nasi goreng dong"

Ah, gak jadi deh dia mau makan ganteng. . Gini-gini kan dia anak SMA uang jajan terbatas juga. Padahal dia udah sengaja nabung minggu ini buat beli buku dan makan makanan yang lebih elit dari biasanya, eh malah kepake buat bayarin makan ni anak satu. Cukup sih buat beli buku kimia yang dia mau, tapikan dia udah niat dari minggu lalu buat beli komik! Naruto cuma cengar-cengir gaje. "Hehe, makasih loh! Gue emang lagi bosen sama masakan rumah! Semua serba tomat! Jus tomat, sop tomat, ikan bakar saus tomat, bosen gue" keluhnya tanpa menyadari ada yang ngelap iler. Tadinya Sasuke mau menjerit "BAWA SAYA PULANG KE RUMAH ANDA!" Atau "TANGGUNG JAWAB!"-gak nyambung banget- Tapi ambigu, jadi dia diam saja. Tidak direspon, Naruto melanjutkan "lagian lo nya lama, gue aja tadi sempet keliling komplek dulu, gue juga sempet bla bla bla" Entahlah, Sasuke dah gak ngedengerin lagi.

Setelah itu mereka jalan sedikit ke toko buku terdekat.

"Nah, ni Nar! Buku yang ini nih bagus! Materinya lengkap dan penjelasannya jelas!" Naruto melirik ke buku kelas 12 yang dipegang Sasuke. Ya bodo amatlah itu buku lengkap,komplit, atau spesial pake telor mata sapi. Dia gak perduli, orang dia masih kelas 11 kok.

Mereka emang beda kelas. Naruto di kelas XI Mia 4 dilantai 2 dan Sasuke di kelas Akselerasi-biasalah anak pinter- kalo disekolah sih kelas akselerasi itu forever downstair. Jadi setiap istirahat mereka pasti ketemuan, biasanya sih Naruto yang jemput ke bawah terus mereka makan ke kantin. Habis itu mereka ngobrol sambil muterin sekolah kayak odong-odong. Aji mumpung buat para masing-masing fans. Lumayanlah, gak usah dikejar-kejar, lewat sendiri kok setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Cowok-cowok yang ngiri mulai nyebarin isu miring, mulai dari Sasuke yang terlalu feminim, Naruto yang terlalu gentle, sampai-sampai bilang mereka itu pasangan homo. Mereka santai aja dah, gak homo gini. Sasuke yakin seratus persen dia suka cewek kok, tapi Naruto... Err...

Ah, pokoknya disebarin gosip seaneh apapun fans mereka gak berkurang lah, bahkan nambah dengan satu kelompok yang suka dua-duanya(nge-ship mereka gitu...) tidak diragukan lagi dari golongan Fujoshi yang menjadi rahasia umum sekolah bahwa terdapat anak-anak sableng yang ngajuin proposal untuk membuat perkumpulan fujoshi seantero SMAN 2 Konoha dijadiin ekstrakulikuler dan pastinya langsung ditolak dengan-tidak-tegas oleh bu Tsunade. Sebenernya doi berkomplotan dengan anak-anak sableng itu (dan nge-ship Narusasu juga), tapi untuk menjaga wibawanya sebagai kepala sekolah dari sekolah favorit di Konoha akhirnya proposalnya ditolak dengan alasan tidak beradab dan sesuai dengan norma-norma sekolah.(Pasal 7 ayat 1 : Membentuk karakter murid yang normal senormal-normalnya orang normal)

Berkat itu mereka jadi terkenal. Naruto sih nyante, dia pikir dia terkenal karena masuk tim basket. Emang sih dia cukup terkenal(cukup buat bikin anak cheers angkat rok dan anak MD goyang ngebor sambil ngeguncang-guncangin dada). Tapi itu semua merupakan bencana bagi Sasuke. Masalahnya dia itu susah deket cewek. Menurut pengalamannya, Kalo deket cewek susah ngomong intelek. Jadi ya dia pasang muka biasanya aja, yang emang ngebetein. Padahal muka dia yang biasa begini! (Naruto : ya lu ngomongnya ke mereka dong! Jangan ke gue terus!)

Cewek kan jadi sebel jadinya.

Lah, gak ada problem aja udah susah deketin cewek,apalagi di gossipin homo?

Ah sudahlah, itu masalah dia.

Orang-orang pikir Sasuke itu pendiem dan sinis. Padahal enggak, udah berkali-kali dia bilang "THIS IS JUST MY FACE!" Tapi tetap saja orang jarang yang mau deket-deket. -ya iyalah orang ngomongnya ke Naruto doang-

Kalo cuman berdua Sasuke lebih banyak ngomong, Naruto cuman berpendapat dikit-dikit sama berkhayal. Tapi orang taunya Naruto yang banyak ngomong -emang banyak ngomong sih- karena kalo di depan orang-orang Sasuke lebih milih diem.

"Hm, yaudah ntar ajarin gue ye"

Gini-gini Naruto juga di undang aksel, tapi di tolak dengan songongnya. Dia itu tipikal santai dan gak mau buru-buru. Wong di reguler aja dia kocar-kacir ngejer pelajaran.

"Hn, kapan mau main lagi ke rumah?"

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto emang jarang main ke rumah lagi katanya mau fokus sama UTS. Si Sasuke, Emang ngomongnya aja sih mau ngajarin, tapi nyatanya gak pernah! Naruto sodorin soal aja dia langsung ngelengos sambil bilang "tau ah, susah" kan bikin bete! Anak aksel emang kurang latihan!

Jadinya ke rumah Sasuke cuman buat numpang Wifi-an atau main PS sama Itachi. Kenapa Itachi? Karena dia gak ada kerjaan. Saking gak ada kerjaan, dia diberi misi khusus oleh ayahanda tercinta. "Misi mencari cinta" tapi terdengar seperti "Misi mencari mantu buat gue" ditelinga Itachi. Dia emang udah sukses dan gak ada hal yang menjadi targetnya dalam waktu dekat ini, but please, dia masih mau nikmatin masa bebasnya di usianya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun! Lagian dia anti komitmen makanya dia klop sama Naruto yang mempunyai prinsip yang sama. Okeh, kenapa jadi ngomongin Itachi?

"Bentar lagi gue cabut ya, ada rapat OSIS. Sekalian mau jemput Karin ada rapat MPK juga soalnya." Kata Naruto.

"Ah, gak asik lo ah, padahal hari minggu masih aja ada urusan sekolah!" Sewot Sasuke. Kan udah jarang banget dia bisa bebas kayak gini, kalo gak ada temen kan gak asik. Masa dia harus pulang dan main PS bareng Itachi? Yang ada entar dia malah belajar.

"Lah, elu kan juga! Kemarin ada libur rapat guru, lu sekolah kan? kita yang jarang jalan bareng lagi bukan salah gue doang kan?"

"Jadi menurut lo sekolah adalah kesalahan, gitu?" Balas Sasuke.

"Bukan gitu maksud gue!"

Siapa juga yang mau masuk OSIS? Waktu itu dia cuman lagi patah hati, si Sasuke keterima akselerasi. Jadi dia cari pelarian ngedaftar jadi anggota OSIS. Eh, keterusan sampe sekarang. Lagian jadi Osis ribet, setiap awal tahun ada rapat lah, disuruh ngumpul setiap pulang sekolah lah, makanya akhir-akhir ini jarang ketemuan sama Sasuke. Mana ini tahun terakhir Sasuke lagi!

Mulai deh mereka adu mulut di depat rak buku pelajaran SMA.

"Ah, anak muda penerus bangsa. Semangat sekali berdebat tentang pelajaran. Saya bangga..." Kata nenek-nenek ringkih yang membawa buku berjudul '50 ways to look 50 years younger'

"Ihh, lucu deh! Mereka kayak berantem gitu! Kyaaa ukenya imut!" Kata sekelompok Fujoshi yang lewat

Sasuke nengok, enak aja dia dibilang imu-tunggu, ukenya yang imut? Terus dia berasa uke gitu? Iukh! No way!

Ck,ck,ck anak jaman sekarang, emang bener-bener deh! Imajinasinya tak bisa terkontrol!

"Eh Sas, gue dicalonin jadi ketua osis loh!" Kata Naruto

"Hn" respon Sasuke singkat. Matanya tidak lepas dari deretan materi yang ada di daftar isi. Dia sudah menduganya. Se-gak niat-niatnya Naruto dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, kalau udah masuk kedalamnya, pasti dia tekun juga. Tipikal dominan dan selalu dipandang dimana-mana.

"Kandidatnya ada Gaara dari kelas Mia 3, lu tahu kan? Yang kayak panda gitu... Anak futsal!" Jelasnya.

"ho'oh ho'oh, yang anak futsal itu kan? Iya gue tau" jawab Sasuke asal, matanya bergerak menyusuri rak kemudian mengambil satu buku.

"Dia kandidat pertama, gue kedua, yang ketiga ada Shion, kelas Iis, anak PMR."

"Yang waktu MOS nilai bukunya dapet 100 bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iyap! Niat banget ya? Gue aja cuma 79"

"Terus? Siapa lagi?"

"Terus ada Shikamaru, anak Mia 5. Dia jenius! Anak DKM"

Oh, Betewe...

"Betewe lu ngapain nyebutin ekskul mereka sih? Perduli amat gue?" Sewot Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba tersentak. dia merangkul bahu Sasuke kemudian membisik di telinga Sasuke. "Heh, ekskul itu sangat berpengaruh tau! Kayak gue nih, basket. Ekskul apa yang gue gaet? Cheers misalnya, anggota cheers kan banyak, lumayan ngumpulin suara. Dan lagi, ekskul itu seperti perwujudan jati diri seseorang. Gambaran tentang visi dan misi yang akan di buat oleh calon ketos bisa dilihat dari ekskul yang mereka ikuti! Gitu!" Jelas Naruto bisik-bisik bak agen -sok- rahasia.

"Alah, lebay lo ah," ujar Sasuke, menepis tangan Naruto. "Anak Osis atau Mpk aja jarang masuk ekskul" lanjutnya.

"Dih sok tau! Lu kan gak ikut ekskul, tapi pokoknya gitu deh!"

"Naruto ya?" Terdengar suara pelan mengalun lembut dari belakang.

Dan entah kenapa langsung mampu mengalihkan Sasuke dari dunianya.

"Eh, kak Sakura!"

Tbc~

Wah! Kangen banget sama fandom ini! Check, check! Masih ada penghuninya kah? Hehe.

Oh ya, saya bukan anak Osis atau Mpk -terlalu malas- jadi gak terlalu tau juga sih... Kegiatan atau pembagian tugas mereka itu gimana...Yang saya tau kalo Osis itu seksi-seksi(dalam suatu organisasi loh! Buka 'seksi' itu) kalau Mpk divisi-divisi gitu... Jadi kalau ada yang anggota osis atau mantan osis, monggo berbagi pengalaman... Hehe

Thank you for reading!

Pendek en garing...

So, keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Lirik lagu yang terdapat di fic ini bukan punya saya juga.

Warning : OOC, GAJE, Alur lambat, Typos maybe, dan kawan-kawannya.

Tidak ada keuntungan material dalam pembuatan fic ini. So, please enjoy.

Summary :

Mungkin ada persamaan dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertama.

~OOO~

Sasuke berbalik dan napasnya serasa berhenti sesaat. Di depannya kini ada seorang gadis cantik berambut pink, matanya hijau jernih dan parasnya sangat mempesona.

Dan entah sejak kapan ada efek bling-bling dan bunga berjatuhan disekeliling gadis itu.

**Kau bidadari, jatuh dari surga dihadapanku~ ea...**

Lagu itu tiba-tiba saja mengalun di kepala Sasuke. Mungkin seperti ini kejadiannya. Dimana darah berdesir cepat dan dunia hanya di penuhi olehnya gambaran gadis itu.

Sasuke selalu berpikir bahwa lagu itu sangat menyebalkan dan lebay. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang Sasuke baru mengerti makna dari lagu tersebut. Dalam sekali boy!

**Mu~ngkin, inilah rasanya. Cinta pada pandang pertama, senyuman manismu membuat aku, dag-dig-dug melulu~**

Ah, bahkan lagu itu cocok menggambarkan situasi Sasuke saat ini.

"Sas! Sst! Sas!" Injakan kencang dari Naruto di kelingking kakinya sudah cukup membuatnya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Eh? I-iya salam kenal juga, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, Naruto melotot, gadis itu mengeryit, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Em, salam kenal juga, Haruno Sakura. Aku tahu kamu kok" kata Sakura.

Sasuke langsung senyam-senyum kege-eran. Dikira doi kegantengan banget-emang ganteng sih- sampai dikenal sama kakak kelas. Padahal gimana orang gak kenal kalau kerjanya keliling sekolah pas istirahat sama anak hiperaktif seantero sekolah.

"Oh iya, kak Sakura ngapain disini? Lagi nyari buku juga?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kebetulan. Lagi nyari buku Kimia. Terus ngeliat kalian deh," jawab Sakura.

"Oh iya kebetulan banget ya? Kita juga lagi lihat-lihat buku kimia ini hehe..." Sambung Naruto.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman maklum. Alamak, dasar anak-anak tidak peka.

"Ehm, bisa..." Ucap Sakura sambil memberi gestur minggir-kalian-dasar-boros-tempat-ngapain-ngerumpi-disini? Dengan tangannya.

"Oh, sori kak!" Merekapun minggir dengan awkward-nya.

Sakura melihat-lihat buku tanpa menghiraukan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Kemudian mengambil buku yang tadi Sasuke tunjukan ke Naruto. Membukanya, lalu melihat isinya. Kepalanya menunduk dan rambut sebahunya menjuntai membingkai wajahnya yang manis. Wuihh! Cantik benar makhluk tuhan yang satu ini. Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Dentuman yang entak kenapa terasa mengasyikan.

**Inikah namanya cinta, oh inikah cinta~**

"Ah, buku yang itu memang bagus kak! Materinya lengkap dan penjelasannya jelas!" Tibrung Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto cuma ngeliatin dengan wajah bete. Si Sasuke kenapa sih?

"Oh ya? Bagus dong, buku yang kayak gitu yang emang lagi aku cari. Hm, iyasih bagus-bagus. Kalau gitu aku ambil ini, makasih ya!" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis. Sasuke hampir mencair dibuatnya.

"Oh ya, Nar duluan ya!" Ucapnya, setelah itu pergi ke kasir.

"Anjir Nar, gue jatuh cinta." Kata Sasuke kaya orang sakaw , matanya tidak lepas dari Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan kasir. Naruto hampir muntah di buatnya.

"Najis, jadi dari tadi lo PDKT? Sampe SKSD gitu. Aneh banget sih cara lo, hati-hati ntar cewek-cewek pada ilfeel loh!"

"Cantik banget, siapa sih Nar?" Tanpa memperdulikan komentar Naruto, Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto melotot, "lu kagak tau kak Sakura?" Kaget, Naruto hampir menjerit.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, tersinggung dilihat dengan pandangan kemane-aje-lo? Emang salah kalau dia gak tahu apa?

"Dia itu kapten cheers! Cewek yang paling di incar sama anak-anak basket! Anak cheers kan sering tampil kalau tim basket kita ngelawan sekolah lain. Makanya anak basket sama anak cheers tuh deket. Masa gitu aja lo gak tahu sih?" Sindir Naruto.

Sasuke rolling eyes, tahu deh anak aksel itu kurang update sama hal-hal begituan. Tapi jangan dibilang napa? Bikin ngenes aja. "Lo gak ngincer dia kan?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Dia gak mau rebutan cewek sama Naruto. Pasti dia kalah, kemampuan sosialisasi Naruto kan tinggi banget! "Enggak kok, dia bukan tipe gue. Nih, lagian ya, kalau lo ngincer dia, saingan lo tuh banyak! Kelas super semua!"

Entah kenapa Sasuke merinding dengernya. "Oh, Er... Jadi tipe lo gimana?" Tanya Sasuke takut-takut.

Melihat Sasuke, dahi Naruto mengerut, alisnya hampir bersatu. "Njir, gue normal bego!" Dibilang begitu Sasuke pun sewot. "Yaudah, nyatai aja dong!"

"Ah, udahlah jadi beli bukunya gak?" Naruto akhirnya mengalah.

"Eh, iya. OH IYA ITU BUKUNYA TINGGAL SATU DI BELI SAMA KAK SAKURA!"

"GUOBLOK!" Sasuke sukses kena tampolan dari Naruto.

~OOO~

Naruto memarkirkan motornya di tempat parkiran sekolah. Melepas helmnya kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan rambut. Setelah itu celingak-celinguk. Yah sepi, gak ada cewek lewat ya?

Setelah menampol Sasuke, Naruto langsung cabut. Tanpa banyak ngomong ditinggalkannya Sasuke yang malah pergi ke bagian komik. Gaje betul temannya yang satu itu.

"Ih! Apaan sih lo Nar!" Oh iya lupa, ada deh cewek, tapi sepupunya, Karin.

"Yaudah turun gih!" Karin turun dari motor, kemudian langsung ngacir masuk kesekolah, rapat MPK udah dimulai dari tadi, makanya dia berisik banget tadi di jalan.

Hari ini rapat buat ngurusin MOS anak kelas X nanti. Naruto sebenernya malessss banget. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Dia juga harus jadi PJ alias penanggung jawab di gugus anak-anak nanti.

Tapi Naruto memang punya kamusnya sendiri. Rapat Osis = Tanding basket.

...

Rapat pun selesai. Naruto datang 5 menit sebelum rapat di tutup. Pas banget pas bagian ngebagiin lembar daftar gugus beserta PJ-PJnya bonus pelototan ka Temari yang bikin merinding. Naruto kebagian gugus 9. "Tolong disiapkan dengan sebaik-baiknya, senin besok Mos-nya. Pra-Mos sudah dilaksanakan tadi pagi oleh seksi 1 sampai 7. Kalian tinggal memperkenalkan diri dan mengakrabkan diri selaku penanggung jawab. Saya harap anak baru bisa nyaman dengan kalian selama tiga hari kedepan. Terima kasih.". Ucap Temari selaku sekretaris Osis sebelumnya Dan dengan itu rapat ditutup.

...

Hari senin yang ramai. Mau gak mau Naruto jadi nostalgia ke satu tahun yang lalu. Dimana dia celingak-celinguk dengan seragam SMP yang beda sendiri. Nyariin Sasuke, satu-satunya teman yang Naruto punya di kota ini. Yup, mereka memang beda SMP, mereka berteman sejak SD, tapi pas SMP Naruto pindah ke luar kota.

Kalau di lihat dari lantai dua, anak-anak baru yang memakai seragam SMP di lapangan itu memang lucu. Naruto baru berasa perasaan seniornya dulu. Gimana anak-anak baru itu bolak-balik ngapalin koridor, nunduk pas ngelewatin kakak kelas, atau putar balik pas ngelihat segerombolan senior berjas hitam alias anak Osis yang sebenernya gak semuanya galak. Tinggal menghitung hari, lama-lama mereka juga bosen. Naruto sangat menantikan wajah-wajah juniornya yang menunduk lesu sepanjang koridor, kena hantam pelajaran SMAN2 Konoha yang terkenal killer-nya. Kehidupan SMA yang mereka apresiasikan dengan antusias gak seindah yang orang bilang kawan.

Anak-anak Osis kelas XI yang lain dengan semangat mengarahkan anak-anak baru yang buta arah. Sedangkan dia? Ah jadi iseng.

"Yo, Naruto!" Tepukan ringan dipundaknya datang dari Shikamaru. Rupanya dia juga lagi gabut. Nah, sohibnya yang ini rada aneh. Dia itu pinter banget, coret! Jenius! Lebih jenius dari Sasuke. Tapi dia nolak Akselerasi dengan tidak songongnya, Karena dia emang terbukti jenius. Rupanya pada dasarnya mereka ini sama aja. Males buru-buru. "Lagi ngapain lu? Nyari-nya pelan-pelan aja. Terang-terangan banget. Jangan ngeliatin anak baru kayak gitu, kasihan tau, tuh lihat deh!" Shikamaru menunjuk segerombolan siswi baru yang ngelirik-lirik ke arah mereka.

Naruto nyegir. Alah biasa itu mah, dia sadar kok dia ganteng. "Eh Shik, main Basket yuk." Ajak Naruto.

"Apaan? Lapangan penuh sama anak baru gitu."

"Udah deh ikut aja, masih lama gini... 30 menit lagi kan?" Iya, masih lama. Cuma anak barunya udah banyak yang ngumpul. Semangat banget.

Akhirnya mereka turun ke lapangan. Dengan jas hitam yang tidak di kancing sehingga berkibar-kibar dramatis, Naruto mengambil bola basket dan langsung menembak dari daerah three points. Anak-anak baru otomatis langsung minggir. Nyisain setengah lapangan buat mereka main. Naruto langsung di godain, akhirnya turun juga. "Ciee... Yang mana Nar? Udah milihnya?"

"Yang kerudungan Nar..."

"Yang rambut pirang manis tuh Nar!"

"Yang kolor Hijau Nar! Wkwkwk"

Anak-anak baru yang berasa disebutin kege-eran, hahay, bocah.

Naruto cuma garuk-garuk kepala sambil cengar-cengir. Emang predikatnya sebagai 'mantan gebetan semua wanita' udah tersebar luas. Padahal dia mah nyantai, ceweknya aja yang kege-eran. Dibilang PHP lah, roti buaya lah, musang ekor sembilan lah. Tapi gak apa, doi bahagia. Ceileh...

"Oy! Ikut dong!" Timbrung Gaara, di belakangnya ada Kiba. Walaupun banyak kerjaan nunggu dan anak baru masih celingak-celinguk nyariin pembimbing doi langsung tinggalin. Senior yang sensasional itu terkenal dan dikenang sepanjang masa men...

"Ayo! 2 lawan 2 ya!" Kata Naruto lantang. Mereka langsung membuat tim dan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Shikamaru dengan Naruto dan Gaara dengan Kiba. Pertandingan dimulai, Naruto muterin setengah lapangan terus kedip-kedip ganjen ke arah anak-anak baru yang bergerombol. Yang cewek-cewek gak tahan gak teriak.

"Kyaaa itu siapa sih? Ganteng banget! Kalau dia PJ aku, pasti beruntung banget!" Dan lain-lain.

Naruto menembak dari daerah three points lagi, namun karena di halangi Gaara tembakannya meleset. "Kyaaaa! Yang itu juga ganteng banget!"

Bola yang melambung ditangkap Kiba, setelah memutari lapangan, dia melakukan dunk. "Ahhh! Yang itu juga keren! Eh, itu kan PJ kita!" Ah, Kiba gak nyesel ikut main.

Naruto merebut bola lagi. Tapi dia ingin memberi kesempatan pada Shikamaru. Dia melakukan chest pass namun entah kemana keprofesionalan-nya, bola itu malah bergerak lurus kearah yang lain.

BUK!

Bolanya tepat mengenai wajah siswi baru berambut indigo yang lewat pada saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Mereka berempat kalap, Panik, dll. Langsung mereka hampiri gadis yang sedang jongkok memegangi wajahnya.

"Ihh! Enak banget dikerubungi senior-senior ganteng!" Yang ini pasti datang dari anak baru yang syirik.

"Maaf!" Teriak Naruto langsung. Gadis itu mendongak, hidungnya meneteskan sedikit darah, matanya yang terbingkai kacamata yang terbaret berair, dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Naruto mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya.

"HOI! DASAR KALIAN SENIOR GABUUT!" Suara Temari membahana. Korban dievakuasi, Mereka diomeli, anak baru yang lain sudah dirapihkan dalam barisan. Pembukaan MOS pun dimulai.

...

Mereka dihukum karena sok sensasional. Sebagai PJ mereka masuk dihari ke-2 MOS dan tugas mereka sekarang adalah berkutat dengan cat dan kain lebar putih polos menggantikan bagian properti yang ngegantiin mereka jadi PJ sementara. Disuruh bikin spanduk ucapan selamat datang atau apalah itu...

Mereka diomeli habis-habisan. Apalagi 3 dari mereka adalah kandidat ketua Osis. Katanya gak memberi contoh yang baik lah, membangkang lah. Mereka cuma mau main aja kok! Dan itu semuakan cuma kecelakaan!

Tapi sudahlah, toh mereka enjoy corat-coret di kain putih lebar itu.

Kiba yang jago nge-design bikin hiasan di pinggiran kain. Naruto yang terinspirasi, bikin gravity terngkorak dan kawan-kawannya ditengah bagian bawah. Pas ketahuan Temari, mereka diomeli lagi, kemudian disuruh untuk buat kembali. Mereka sempat berdecak mengeluh tapi tak ada yang mereka sesali.

Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto senang. Dan kenapa ada cat indigo dikuasnya? Kenapa warna indigo ini begitu membuatnya tertarik? Ah, Naruto tak perduli. Walau dia habis-habisan digodain sohib-sohibnya karena senyam-senyum sendiri.

~OOO~

Malamnya...

"Halo?"

"Sas!"

"hm, napa?"

"Sas! Gue... Jatuh cinta"

"..." Sasuke langsung menutup telepon secara sepihak.

Mungkin ada persamaan dari mereka. Mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tbc

Yeyyy! Ini chap duanya! Alurnya agak lama ya? Oh iya, maaf untuk yang minta Hinata muncul di chap ini... Sebenernya udah muncul sih, cuma ya segitu doang... Makasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca dan me-review! Saya senang sekali!

Balesan review yang gak login:

Mochachocolata : wah! Makasih banget udah review dan suka fic ini! Seneng deh! Haha, tadinya bingung sih mau masukin Shikamaru ke ekskul apa. Jadinya DKM deh, hehem pengen buat imej Shika yang alim. Iya yah ada 10 seksi(?) Bukan anak osis jadi rada gitu(baca :ngasal dan ngira-ngira) deh... Hehe. Makasih ya! Nih, dah update!

Juju : wahaaa seneng banget ada yang gereget! Hehe, ini update! Makasih dah review!

Resa : yap, niat dari awal memang gitu, bikin cerita ringan tentang kehidupan SMA. Sekalian curhat tersirat... Hehe. Ini udah update! Makasih ya dah review!

Makasih juga yang sudah nge-fave dan nge-follow! I love youuu!

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya! Mind to review?

*puppy eyes no jutsu*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Segala hal yang tersirat maupun tersurat kecuali fic ini bukan punya saya.

Warning : OOC, GAJE, Alur lambat, Typos maybe, dan kawan-kawannya. Another pair hints.

Tidak ada keuntungan material dalam pembuatan fic ini. So, please enjoy!

~OOO~

Sasuke mengeryit ke arah handphonenya.

Dia baru berasa jadi Naruto waktu dia bilang jatuh cinta.

Najis banget.

Ah, kalau dia inget-inget kejadian kemarin dia jadi kesel dan berasa konyol.

Dia jadi gagal dapat buku kimia yang bagus kayak gitu.

Padahal tadi baru aja ada ulangan kimia -iya! Hari pertama masuk setelah liburan!- yang pas banget materi jelasnya ada di buku yang dibeli kak Sakura kemarin. Kalau dibayangin kenapa gampang banget melepas buku itu jadi gemesss dan keseel gitu. Tapi pas suara kak Sakura terngiang-ngiang lagi rasanya tuh... Arrgghhh

Oke, dia memang remaja tulen, jadi ini normal. Tapi masalahnya dia pernah berprinsip bahwa cinta itu berkembang dari pertemuan ke pertemuan yang lain secara berangsur-angsur dan rasa itu akan tumbuh. Dia gak nyangka banget bakal jatuh cinta pada padangan pertama! Gak logis banget! Memang ada yang bilang cinta itu tak mengenal logika. Bagaimanapun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu dapat terjadi.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Dia tak pernah merasa sehidup ini. Ini cinta. Pasti. Sasuke pun terlelap, menyerah dengan cinta. Menerimanya rasa ini apa adanya. Atas nama cinta.

.

.

.

What?

.

.

.

Naruto bolak-balik di kamarnya. Handphone mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang. Bibirnya mengulas seringai. Dan Matanya berkeliling nakal.

Dia lagi seneng banget nih ceritanya. Sudah lama gak Ketemu cewek yang bisa membuat jantungnya berpacu lagi seperti ini. Ah, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

~OOO~

Di hari pertamanya sebagai PJ dia harus bekerja ekstra untuk mendapat first impression yang baik dan di ingat di hati anak-anak baru. MOS tinggal sehari lagi, yaitu besok. Acara-acara inti di laksanakan hari ini.

"Kenalin, nama saya Naruto Uzumaki, udah pada kenal dong ya... Hehe, yang kemarin itu loh, -ngedip-ngedip- panggil aja kak Naruto, nomor HP dan lain-lain boleh dicatat nih," kata Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk tulisan yang berisi keterangan tentang dirinya di papan tulis.

"Nomor HP itu gak perlu Naruto..." Komen Ten-Ten. Naruto nyegir, kemudian matanya berkeliling. "Oh iya, kakak kan udah kenalan nih, sekarang kalian dong."

"Ewh, skenario hari pertama" cibir Ten-Ten pelan, setelah yakin gak akan kedengeran sama anak-anak. Rada kesel juga si Naruto doang yang nyerocos dari tadi. Tapi gimana lagi, kasian juga sih. Kemarin kan dia gak masuk kelas.

Naruto berdecak. "Jangan dibilang dong!"

"Udah lah, gugus ini udah solid kok. Gak usah buang-buang waktu sok keren gitu deh," berkacak pinggang, Ten-Ten mulai memberi Instruksi ke anak-anak baru buat nyanyiin yel-yel mereka.

Naruto memperhatikan mereka satu-satu, wajah mereka tersenyum dengan ceria, goyangannya juga asik. Semuanya bersemangat. Kecuali satu orang.

Gadis berambut indigo diikat dua berkacamata bulat yang terus menunduk.

Naruto menyeringai. Wah, pas banget. Jodoh pasti bertemu. Tapi jadi berasa bersalah banget inget kejadian kemaren. Tapi dia masuk aja udah bangus banget lah.

"Hm, bagus-bagus. Buku MOS-nya jangan lupa dilengkapin ya. Gambar denah dan posisi kelas yang sekarang diperhatikan juga. Setiap tahun kelas di ganti sesuai kapasitas soalnya. Udah semua?" Tanya Naruto. Anak-anak serempak menjawab sudah. "Sip deh kalau gitu. Si Chouji sama Lee udah masuk? Hari ini yang minta tanda tangan itu kan?" Tanya Naruto ke PJ yang kelas 12 . "Udah kok kemarin. Iya , hari ini. Oh ya, 20 menit lagi kumpul di lapangan ya" Jawabnya. Chouji dan Lee adalah PJ khusus yang diberi tanggung jawab menyebarkan 'goyang minta tanda tangan' yang sangat memalukan. Mereka sengaja dipilih karena paling konyol.

"Oke, kalau gitu tes dulu, tes dulu. Ehem" Naruto melirik name tag si gadis.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto menyeringai, nama yang bagus. Tapi... Kok familiar ya?

Naruto mulai memilih secara random dari daftar nama anak baru. "Hm, Konohamaru mana?"

"Saya kak!" Jawab seorang anak jabrik dengan pe-de nya langsung berdiri. "Oke, coba joget minta tanda tangan." Anak itu mulai bergoyang dengan konyolnya. Seisi kelas mulai tertawa. "Bagus bagus, ntar begitu ya! Coba, Hyuuga Hinata." Cetus Naruto setelah berpura-pura memilih secara acak. Anak yang dipanggil tersentak, kemudian berdiri pelan-pelan. Kemudian- "PJ KE BELAKANG!" Teriakan seseorang yang mendobrak pintu membahana. Naruto aja langsung kaget, teriakan siapa lagi -selain mama Kushina tentunya- yang bisa bikin Naruto ngejingkat gini kecuali Kak Temari. Hinata duduk lagi dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ck, Posko ini kok datang di waktu yang gak tepat banget sih? Naruto melototin Shikamaru yang jadi Posko juga. Yang dipelototin cuma pasang muka skenario. Iya, Shikamaru yang itu, yang selalu masang muka ape-lo-kate dan kelewat selow. Yang kalau MD lagi tampil malah ngacir ke masjid dan shalat dhuha. Yang kalau ngasal jawab ulangannya dapet 100. IYA YANG ITU! Naruto pun tak habis pikir.

PJ-PJ lain langsung ke bagian belakang kelas dengan muka sok ketakutan. Naruto, sebagai satu-satunya PJ cowok cuman mengerutkan dahi. Skenarionya sih gitu.

Para Posko mulai marah-marah dan teriak-teriak. Anak-anak pada pucat, keringat dingin, bahkan ada beberapa anak yang nangis.

Naruto melirik ke pojokan. Ke tempat Hinata berdiri. Menerka-nerka, gadis itu mungkin sudah menangis.

Tapi tidak. Gadis itu berdiri tegap, matanya keras dan menantang ke arah depan. Meskipun ada keringat yang melintasi wajahnya, dia tetap terlihat kokoh dan kuat.

Whoa, I liked this one.

Setelah Posko keluar, terdengar hembusan napas lega yang sepertinya di tahan oleh anak-anak MOS.

"Gila! Walau kemarin udah dateng masih bikin deg-degan aja!"

"Halaman diary hari ke-3 gue di tanda tanya coba! Hari ke-3 aja belom!"

"Emang denah di suruh diwarnain ya?"

"Apaan lagi tuh? 'Posko punya dua peraturan. Pertama, posko selalu benar dan kedua, jika Posko salah, kembali ke peraturan pertama.' Bullshit!"

" Yang kocak mah apa tuh? 'Posko adalah aturan itu sendiri' ? Hah!"

Dan begitulah kasak-kusuk anak-anak baru setelah Posko keluar kelas.

"Yaudah, sekarang kalian siap-siap ke lapangan. Jangan lupa bawa papan jalan buat minta tanda tangannya ya." Kata Ten-Ten ceria sambil menghibur anak-anak.

Anak-anak baru berbaris di lapangan, kemudian diberi instruksi-instruksi selagi anggota Osis yang lain berpencar.

.

.

.

Ah, memang gak ada yang lebih lucu daripada ngeliatin anak-anak baru itu keteteran nyariin pos-pos tempat Osis senior menyembunyikan diri di tempat-tempat yang bahkan gak masuk akal. (Nongkrong di kantin sama sembunyi di belakang koperasi gak masuk akal kan?)

Gimana ekspresi mereka ngejer-ngejer senior dan nundukin wajah waktu malu di liatin pas joget. Atau ngejadiin name tag yang gede banget buat melindungi mereka dari terik matahari.

Haha, seru sih. Tapi...

"Kok gak ada yang nyamperin kita sih?" Sungut Naruto. Padahal posisi mereka bisa dilihat dari manapun, strategis maksimal deh. Cuma di bawah pohon di pinggir lapangan kok! Tapi udah sepuluh menit gak ada yang datang! Cuman di lirik-lirik doang masaan!

"Panas banget sih hari ini," komentar Shikamaru. Doi yang milih tempat, katanya gak mau gabung sama Posko yang lain. "Ck, kok gak ada yang dateng sih? Gak mau dikasih tanda tangan orang ganteng ya?" Jiah, si Gaara masih bisa aja narsis. "Ah, lagian kita ngapain ngumpul kayak gini sih? Kita kan yang kemarin bikin onar, mereka kira kita gak wajib dimintain tanda tangan kali." Timbrung Kiba. Mendengarnya Gaara dan Naruto langsung mundung. "Ck, udah ah! Ngapain gitu!" Sungut Shikamaru yang bete.

~OOO~

"Hinata..." Cicit Matsuri.

"Hm?" Doi nengok, setelah dengan bangganya memandangi tanda tangan Osis senior yang sembunyi di koperasi. Bahkan dia sempat diberi tepuk tangan sebagai anak MOS pertama yang datengin mereka.

"Temenin aku ke sana yuk..." Lanjut Matsuri. Telunjuknya menunjuk empat kakak Osis yang gabut dibawah teduhnya pohon di pinggir lapangan. Kak Naruto, Kak Gaara, Kak Kiba, dan Kak Shikamaru. Pantes mereka gak disamperin, kalau kombinasi super gitu sih... Hinata sebenarnya rada males. Bukan karena kombinasi maut itu, bukan. Tapi yah... Taulah, dia aja bete banget pas orang yang udah nge-passing ke wajahnya alias kak Naruto itu rupanya PJ di gugusnya. Tapi bukan Hinata namanya kalau 'baper' dianya juga sih yang salah, asal lewat gitu aja pas kakak-kakak itu main bola.

"Ayo!" Seru Hinata semangat. Dia yang pecinta hal-hal ekstrem(?) Merasa tertantang. Oh Hinata, diam-diam menghanyutkan.

"S-serius?" Ragu Matsuri.

"Duarius!" Dan Matsuri pun jalan sambil diseret Hinata.

.

.

.

"Winggardium Leviousa!" Seru Naruto sambil mengarahkan karton name tag yang sudah digulung-gulung menjadi tongkat ke arah Kiba. Tangan kirinya memegang sapu diantara kedua pahanya. Sapu terbang pura-puranya...

"Ouh! Argh! Ouch!" Erang Kiba.

"Eh! Gak usah sok tersayat-sayat gitu deh! Itu tuh mantra terbang tau! Terbang!"

"Eh? Masa? Ngapain pake mantra terbang segala? Kita kan lagi terbang?" Balas Kiba sambil menunjuk Sapunya.

"Y-ya suka-suka gue dong! Biar gue terbangin lo sampai ke ujung dunia sekalian!" Sewot Naruto.

Hinata nahan sweatdrop, gimana gak sepi, ini kakak-kakak Osis gaje dan gabut. Yang menggunakan ban merah bertuliskan 'Posko' di lengannya malah tidur. Dan yang rambut merah main HP.

Anak-anak yang melihat Hinata dan Matsuri yang nekat mendekat ke sekumpulan senior Osis yang nge-gabut mulai mendekat pengen ikut minta tanda tangan sekalian modus. Semuanya anak-anak perempuan.

"Ekhem." Hinata berdeham.

Yang rambut merah langsung sadar dan langsung melihat ke arah mereka. Genggaman tangan Matsuri mengencang di lengan Hinata.

"Eh! Nar! Kib!" Yang dipanggil nengok, dan langsung salting pas nyadar mereka jadi tontonan anak-anak baru. Papan jalan sudah terkumpul di kaki mereka, anak- anak sudah berjejer untuk memulai tarian. "E-eh? Iya silakan dimulai." Kata Naruto gugup, mengabaikan posisinya yang masih memegang sapu. "Eh! Shit! Bangun!" Seru Gaara sambil menendang Shikamaru.

"Ergh! Kampret! Selow aja bisa gak? Selow!" Sungut Shikamaru, kesel juga namanya dirubah-rubah gitu.

Gaara mengidik barisan anak-anak di depan mereka.

Shikamaru kalap, kemudian langsung bangun. Semua pun sedia di posisi masing-masing.

Mereka duduk di pinggiran pembatas lapangan. Anak-anak pun memulai tarian sambil malu-malu.

Mungkin, karena malu atau gugup diliatin satu-satu sama senior-senior yang aduh-kasep-kasep-pisan-euy mereka lupa gerakan. Makin lama gerakannya makin pelan dengan keragu-raguan. Namun Hinata masih terus bargoyang sambil terus bernyanyi, anak-anak lain yang melihatnya mengikuti gerakan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum. Dia senang sekali bisa diandalkan oleh calon teman-temannya. Tanpa malu-malu bergoyang di bawah terik matahari. Keringat yang melintasi wajahnya diabaikan. Senyum lebar terukir indah di bibirnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, ada kakak Osis berambut pirang yang memperhatikanya dari tadi, sambil berbisik dalam hati. 'She is so damn gorgeous'.

~OOO~

"Tunggu Nar!" Seru Gaara.

Naruto hampir saja melajukan motornya keluar gerbang sekolah kalau gak denger seruan Gaara yang kayaknya urgent banget.

"Kenapa?"

"Besok anak-anak baru disuruh buat surat cinta, yang kayak dulu itu loh!"

Naruto rolling eyes. "Yaelah itu aja? Udah tau!"

Gaara memberikan seringai menantang.

"Cih, siapa takut!" Dan dengan itu, motor Naruto melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

~OOO~

Naruto menghitung surat cinta yang ada di tangannya dengan cepat. Sambil matanya bergulir membaca nama-nama yang tersurat di amplopnya. Setelah selesai, dia menghembuskan nafas. Gak ada nama Hinata Hyuuga dari setumpuk kertas ini. Surat-surat cinta ini Palingan juga dia buang tanpa sempat membacanya nanti

"31," ujar seseorang tiba-tiba. Tangannya menggenggam kantong plastik yang berisi puluhan surat. "Gue dapet 31, lumayan lah dari 180 siswi baru, gimana hm?"

"Gue dapet 29, huff... Oke, gue kalah" aku Naruto.

"Dengan begini sudah jelas, gue lebih ganteng daripada elo! Haha!" Cemoh Gaara.

"YAUDAH SIH! BERISIK BANGET! PANDAA! NGAJAK BERANTEM LO HAH? GUE LAGI GALAU INI!"

"APA? KENAPA LO HAH? DASAR BAPER!"

"OY! BERISIK! Mendingan kalian bantuin anak properti di atas tuh!" Telinga mereka sukses dijewer Temari yang juga kakak pertama Gaara. Lagian teriak-teriak di tangga koridor. Hari ini klimaksnya. Posko yang lain lagi marah-marahin anak-anak baru itu habis-habisan dan minta maaf udahannya. Tapi kalau mereka teriak-teriak di koridor gini bisa hancur rencananya.

"S-siap kak!" Ucap mereka serempak.

.

.

.

Setelah semua drama, penampilan gugus, yel-yel gugus selesai, dan gugus awards dibacakan. Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang sudah siap diatas mulai melepas sponduk yang bertuliskan

' Welcome To SMAN 2 Konoha! '

Dihiasi warna ungu, biru, violet, dan indigo di sana-sini hasil karya Naruto. Dengan bangga dia cengar-cengir sambil bilang "ini bikinan gue," padahal warnanya gak pas banget dengan cuaca super hot hari ini.

Dan setelah semuanya selesai dan MOS tahun ajaran baru resmi ditutup, anak-anak berkumpul duduk dilapangan sambil sharing bersama para kakak kelas.

"Oh iya, gimana kalau kita lihat kakak-kakak kita ini nge-gombal?" Kata Chouji yang waktu itu lagi ngisi acara. "Oy! Kuartet onar sini dong!" Panggil Chouji. Yang ngerasa maju ke depan, siapa lagi? Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba. Dengan gayanya masing-masing, mereka maju ke depan dengan bangga. "Oy! ShiTamaru! Lo juga sini!" Ujar Chouji, lupa kalau mic masih di depan bibirnya. Yang dipanggil langsung berjalan lemas ke depan, sambil menggerutu "emang gue onar?"

Yang tampil pertama Kiba. Dia menarik anak perempuan secara acak -yang penting cantik- "Ekhem kamu punya korek api gak?" Tanya Kiba memulai gombalannya.

"E-eh, maaf gak punya, emangnya untuk apa ya?" Jawab gadis itu malu-malu.

"Untuk menyalakan api cinta diantara kita berdua"

"EEEAAAAAAAA" sorak penonton.

Gadis itu pun duduk kembali ke tempatnya -agak gak rela sebenarnya- sambil malu-malu.

Yang kedua Gaara, doi gak narik anak perempuan buat dijadiin 'korban', susah entar kalau baper sama orang ganteng gini.

"Emm... Coba bilang yang keras, Bahasa inggrisnya pintu apa?" Tanya Gaara. "DOOR!" Teriak anak baru serempak.

"Ouh!" Gaara menggenggam kemeja seragamnya di depan dada kiri. Matanya terpejam dengan tampang tersakiti -yang bikin anak cowok kesel karena masih keliatan ganteng-. Cewek-cewek pada teriak "AWWWW!" Sedangkan tak ada suara terdengar di bagian cowok. Semuanya memasang tampang 'WTF -_-'. Dan berpikir mencari gombalan tersirat dari ketidak jelasan Gaara tadi.

Sekarang giliran Naruto. Dia menarik seorang cewek dari anak baru. Yang sangat mudah di tebak siapa. Yap, Hinata Hyuuga. Yang ditarik cuma bisa pasrah.

Naruto memakai kacamata baca Shikamaru. Properti gak modal ceritanya.

"Kamu tahu gak, aku suka gak jelas pengelihatanya kalau gak pake kacamata?" Kibul Naruto. Aslinya mah matanya sehat-sehat aja, makanya dia pinjam kacamata Shikamaru yang minus-nya gak seberapa. Tapi tetap aja dia nyipitin mata pas makenya. "O-oh ya?" Hinata berjuang keras untuk gak baper. Wajahnya terasa panas, mungkin sudah merah sekarang.

Naruto tersenyum tulus, bisa aja dah. "Tapi kalau lihat kamu, semuanya jadi jelas, bahkan tanpa kaca mata ini" kacamatanya dilepaskan dan Naruto mengambil tangan Hinata. "Sejelas masa depan kita" chu~ satu kecupan manis mendarat di punggung tangannya. Anak-anak yang lain langsung heboh, ada yang siul-siul, tepuk tangan, dan ngegodaiin Naruto dan Hinata. Ada juga yang teriak kesel "NAJIS MAKSA BANGET LO NAR! DASAR GAK MODAL!" Naruto langsung cengar-cengir dan langsung garuk-garuk kepala malu. Di mata Hinata semua itu menggambarkan Naruto yang tidak serius dan cuma main-main. Semua itu, senyumannya, pandangan matanya, genggaman tangannya, semuanya terasa serius. Hinata langsung geleng-geleng kepala dengan keras, gak Hinata! Enggak boleh baper! Setelah menolehkan kepala asal, Hinata menangkap pandangan Chouji ke arahnya yang kurang lebih berarti 'dia mah biasa begitu... Jangan dibawa ke hati ya?' Hinata cuma membalasnya dengan senyum kecil kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya. Rasanya dia mau teriak 'SAKITNYA TUH DI SINI!' Tapi berhubung dia gak tahu alasannya apa. Dia diem aja.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Teriakan sang calon mantan ketua Osis membahana. Doi muncul pas pembukaan MOS, marah-marah pas jadi Posko, dan pidato penutupan Mos yang sebenernya gak benar-benar 'muncul' karena bukan tokoh sentral. Siapa lagi, Ketua Osis merangkap Ketua Kolat pencak silat merangkap saingan Naruto waktu gelar Olahraga. Gini-gini Naruto jago silat.

Dan adegan Naruto yang dikejar-kejar Neji Hyuuga diskip aja. Sekarang Naruto baru ingat kenapa nama Hinata Hyuuga begitu familiar, wong keluarga dari saingannya yang terlupakan gini...

Sekarang giliran Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya ini agak merepotkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi," katanya diselingi dengan decakan malas. Shikamaru menghampiri Temari, kemudian memulai gombalannya. "Kak, boleh lihat telapak kaki kakak gak?" Tanya Shikamaru gak niat. Wajah Temari memerah, "m-mau ngapain hah?" Tanya Temari balik, niatnya mau galak tapi susah banget. Shikamaru tersenyum miring. "Ingin melihat surga untuk masa depan kita kelak"

Blush

"UOOOOOOUUOOO! SHITA! BISA AJA LOO!" Teriak Chouji yang sekali lagi, lupa kalau mic berada tepat di depan bibirnya, bunyi denging keras membahana seketika.

Kali ini Shikamaru berlutut. Tangannya terangkat seperti hendak menggenggam tangan Temari, namun tangan itu mengambang saja di udara. Temari yang bingung memberikan tangannya, namun Shikamaru menghindar, sumpah itu bikin bete banget. "Maaf kak, bukan muhrim" kata Shikamaru, "saya gak bisa menyentuh lawan jenis semudah yang Naruto lakukan." Tambahnya, yang ngerasa disindir cuma bisa mengaduh, megangin bengkak bekas disilat Neji. Temari seketika malu mendengarnya. "Pacaran itu dilarang agama kak," Shikamaru memulai. "Tapi saya rasa gak ada salahnya untuk memastikan, bahwa saya akan diperbolehkan menyentuh kakak suatu hari nanti" lanjutnya. "Kak, saya berjanji akan menjaga hati saya jika kakak juga mau menjanjikan hal yang sama." Shikamaru sekarang tampak berbeda, lebih hidup, beda dari biasanya.

Temari pelan-pelan mengangguk, wajahnya merah sekali. INI MAH LAMARAN NAMANYA! Tapi tak apalah, sebenarnya Temari juga menyukai Shikamaru sudah lama. Shikamaru tersenyum bahagia dia hampir aja pengen meluk Temari kalau aja gak ingat dengan kata-kata sendiri. Akhirnya Shikamaru melanjutkan "Kak, kutunggu di pelaminan" gombalannya belum selesai rupanya. "UWOOOO anak DKM kebelet kawiinnn!" Ledek teman-temannya. Temari rasanya udah mau pingsan.

Di belakangnya, terlihat Gaara yang dicegal kedua tangannya karena mengamuk. "Sialan! SHITAMARU! GUE GAK RELA LO SAMA KAKAK GUE! AWAS LO!"

.

.

.

"Ck," decak Sasuke kesal, lapangan tepat di depan kelasnya. Dan dia dapat melihat semuanya karena di duduk di pinggir jendela. Berisik banget sih? Gak tau apa orang lagi konsentrasi ini. Mana bu Kurenai gak selesai-selesai lagi ceramahnya. Tapi kayaknya seru deh, di luar sana. Gak nyangka banget Shikamaru yang 'kayak gitu' nembak -ngajak ta'arufan- kak Temari di depan khalayak banyak gitu. Alah, tapi itu mah paling kedok anak DKM aja, ujung-ujungnya juga, jalan bareng dan berduaan.

MOS pun akhirnya benar-benar ditutup yang diakhiri dengan 'jadiannya' Shikamaru dan Temari.

.

.

.

Naruto pulang dengan lesu. Yah, besok belajar lagi deh, males banget. Naruto langsung lempar tas asal dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Proposal oh proposal... Kenapa jadi calon ketua Osis itu ribet banget... Dia mengambil tasnya, kemudian langsung membalikkannya sehingga isinya berjatuhan. Namun ada hal lain yang mencuri perhatiannya, sepucuk surat berwarna ungu. "Hmph, 30, masih tetap kalah dari Gaara ya?" Katanya enteng, bibirnya mengulas senyum bahagia.

Di bagian depan, tertulis, Hinata Hyuuga.

Oh, untuk pertama kali Naruto bersyukur telah dilahirkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yeeyy... Chap 3 update! Makasih buaaanyaaak! Yang sudah nge-fave, follow, dan review! Aku senengg banget! Love you all!

Dan... Neji yang rupanya Ketos akhirnya keluar jugaaaaa! Aduuhh, saya lagi gemesssshh banget sama ketua MPK sama wakil ketua MPK! Mereka tuh kyuuttt banget! Waktu itu kejer-kejeran lagi! Awwww! #fujonyasar #maafmalahcurhat

Balesan yang review:

Madeh18 : iyaya? Hehe, saya terlalu malas untuk mengulas kehidupan anak SMA di Jepang... Mana ada pencak silat? DKM? Hehe...

juju : iya, ini udah fix SasuSaku sama NaruHina kok. Dan cerita ini gak akan ada konfliknya kok. Saya mau bikin cerita mengenai ANAK SMA. yang menurut saya belum cocok sama konflik-konflik kayak 'selingkuh', 'rebutan cewek'-yang ini lumayan sering- atau apalah. Saya sendiri penganut prinsip 'cinta SMA cinta Monyet' but who knows love? Jadi cerita ini bakal santai sama easy going aja kok. Maaf ya, tidak sesuai keinginan. Hoho sudah saya duga bakal ada yang ngira saya sekolah di SMAN2 enggak kok saya sekolah di...

Guest : iya ini sudah update! Makasih udah Review!

Sakurazawa-ai : hoho, mereka emang songong banget! Hehe, makasih sudah review!

OneeKyuuChan : hehe, kalau pacaran pasti udah pernah kali yah? Kalau julukan 'mantan gebetan semua wanita' itu terinspirasi sama senpai saya di ekskul yang dijulukin itu juga... D-dia pernah ngegodain saya / #jadicurhat. Makasih udah review!

Suket alang alang : Sasuke berisiknya sama Naruto aja kok... Sebenernya dia ini terinspirasi dari sahabat saya... Makanya fic ini banyak curhatan gajenya... Hehe!

Sincozaa : iya, ini chap full Naruhina... Makasih udah review!

Hanazonorin444 : iya, wkwkwk (?)

Leota Pinkyce : hehe! Makasih udah review!

Resa : hehe! Iya, makasih udah Review!

DarkCrowds : ini udah update! Makasih udah review!

Mademoisellenna ; iya, tapi gak bakal ada konflik yang runyem banget kok... Makasih udah review!

Riku Mashiro : iya! Memang kesan yang kayak gitu dari mereka yang pengen aku timbulin. Selera ceweknya terbalikkan? Makanya namanya 'plot twist' ini juga terinspirasi dari kakak kelas saya yang anak DKM nembak anak MD cobaaa! Ekhem, hehe, makasih udah review!

Hayati jeWon : iyosh! Ini udah update! Daku akan selalu semangat! Hehe! Makasih udah review!

Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak untuk yang nge-review, follow, sama yang udah nge-fave! Aku cinta kalian semuaaaaaa! Muah! Reader ; hoeekkkk

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Hayati sudah bosan menulis bagian ini...

Warning : OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, Bahasa gak baku, etc

A.N : terimakasih banyak saya ucapkan kepada dewan juri dan para peser- *ehem* salah naskah. Terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang sudah membaca, review, fav, follow, ataupun yang sudah membaca fic abal ini! I love you muahh! Oh iya, di fic ini banyak penggunaan bahasa tak baku. Maaf banget buat yang gak nyaman dan risih bacanya.

Yup, jadi saya ingin mengklarifikasi chaps sebelumnya. Saya benar-benar lupa kalau setiap SMA Mosnya beda-beda... Contoh, di Sma abang saya(?) Anak-anak dibagi menjadi beberapa forum, kemudian Dari forum itu dikerjain dan dimarah-marahin, kayak Mos gitulah... Tapi di fic ini, saya ngikutin kayak disekolah saya, memang kegiatannya biasa dan tidak pakai name tag karton yang besarnya nutupin Dada dan punggung. Biar gak ribet mungkin. Jadi di fic ini, anak murid dibagi menjadi beberapa Group besar(semacam kelas sementara, jumlahnya juga total satu kelas). Terus ada namanya PJ (penanggung jawab) yang jadi pembimbing anak-anak baru di Grup itu, terdiri dari anak OSIS dan MPK ,Terus ada POSKO atau 'Pos Komando', organisasi yang kerjaannya keliling kelas dan marah-marah, biasanya Dari Osis 'seksi (angka)' -saya gak tahu- sama calon mantan ketos sama ketMPK.

Nah, untuk yang gak tau :

DKM : semacam rohis atau remaja masjid, saya sendiri gak tau singkatan dari apa.

MD : ekskul/club Modern Dance. Yang ituloh... *kedip-kedip

Baper : itu 'bawa perasaan' jadi yang di godaain dikit langsung blushing atau yang dibentak dikit langsung tersinggung, semacam itulah...

Sama satu lagi yang mau saya luruskan, SAYA BUKAN ANAK SMAN2! Apalagi Depok, walaupun gak jauh dari situ -oke kesebut-. Saya sengaja bikin '2' supaya gak ketahuan okee? Dan yang minta Sakura dan Hinata dimunculin sabar ya, ini semua baru permulaan(?)

(Naruto : udah sini gua summon aja! *digeplaksamaauthor)

Enjoy Please!

~OOO~

Keesokannya, hari khusus demo ekskul. Semua masih seneng-seneng nikmatin awal tahun ajaran baru. Oke, gak semua. Kelas akselerasi yang melanjutkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar seperti biasa dan anak kelas 12 yang stress duluan mikirin ujian nasional mungkin pengecualian. Terlebih anak akselerasi, kayak gak ada apa-apa tuh, padahal diluar kelas anak-anak main lagi seru-seruan. Semua anak Aksel kesel lah, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang pengen banget ikut demo ekskul futsal, gini-gini kan dia pemain inti dan cukup diandalkan di Tim. Dan ngebujuk Bu Kurenai itu susah banget! Guru yang notabenenya bertanggung jawab atas kelas akselerasi itu akhirnya luluh ngeliat wajah anak-anak muridnya yang mengkhawatirkan. Tapi dengan satu syarat, yaitu pas demo ekskulnya aja mereka boleh keluar, jadi selama pembukaan acara mereka tetap di kelas. Padahal pembukaan acara yang seru. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dan pembukaan acara yang memakan waktu 40 menit itupun dimanfaatkan Bu Kurenai untuk ngasih tes mendadak.

.

.

.

Sasuke bener-bener bersyukur dibolehin nonton demo ekskul. Tadinya dia cuma mau ikut nampilin futsal aja, tapi demi apapun rejeki emang gak kemana.

"Ya, itu dia penampilan dari Klub Perancis, selanjutnya adalah Cheers!" Ucap pembawa acara yang Sasuke tahu namanya Sai itu.

Semua penonton teriak dan bertepuk tangan, laki-laki jadi penonton paling depan.

Berhubung penontonnya duduk di lapangan, 'angin lewat' sangat diharapkan. "Ngapain berdiri disini? Ayo ambil barisan paling depan!" Kata seseorang sambil menarik tangannya.

"Ck, udah penuh Nar..." Cegah Sasuke

"Halah, semua minggat deh, kalau udah sama gua mah..."

Dan Sasuke cuma bisa pasrah saat tangannya ditarik.

.

.

.

Sasuke gak nyesel asli, makasih banyak buat Naruto yang udah ngebawa dia ke barisan paling depan.

Pasukan cheers sudah siap pada barisannya di kedua ujung lapangan. Mereka berlari kecil membentuk formasi ketengah lapangan. Rambut mereka yang diikat ponytail bergoyang-goyang seiring langkah mereka. Imut maksimal.

Oke, sebenarnya bukan mereka. Karena fokus Sasuke cuma ke satu orang di posisi paling tengah.

"Njas, Kak Sakura cantik banget!"

Alis Mata Sasuke berkedut mendengarnya. Sial, rupanya bukan cuma dia yang fokus ke satu orang doang.

"Hey guys!" Sapa si kapten cheers.

"Halooo!" Suara dengung rendah yang menjawab. Cowok emang paling semangat kalau soal beginian.

"Kami Dari.."

"Divolution, Cheerleaders SMA Negeri 2 Konoha! Yeayyy!" Sambung anggota cheers yang lain, kemudian jingkrak-jingkrak kecil membuat cowok berdecak 'aduh imut banget'.

"Kita akan menampilkan hasil kerja keras kita selama ini loh! Jadi, perhatikan terus ya!" Kata-katanya diakhiri senyum yang sangat menawan. Cowok-cowok langsung cengar-cengir dengan tampang haha-you-don't-say.

"One! two! And three, and four, Bright! Glory! Victory! Black! Red! Black and Red! One two! One two! And two, and two and Divolution is the winner!" Seru mereka serempak sambil melakukan formasi pembukaan.

Alunan musik mulai terdengar, anak-anak cheers mulai bergerak lincah dilapangan.

Dan seperti tadi, fokus Sasuke tetap sama. Bagaimana rambut merah mudanya bergerak... Bibirnya yang merekah membentuk senyuman... Keringat yang mengaliri kulit putih bersihnya... Aduh, makin kelihatan-

"Eh, si Kiba ngapain di situ?" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke melihat ke arah yang dimaksud, memang Ada Kiba disana, kebanting banget sama cewek-cewek yang bermandikan keringat. "Gua baru tahu dia masuk cheers, tau sih dia jomblo. Tapi apa segitunya sampe masuk cheers? Padahal klub basket terbuka lebar buat dia loh!" Curhat Naruto singkat.

Sasuke mengiyakan dalam hati, sambil diam-diam mencibir, jomblo bilang jomblo. Setelah mengalihkan pandangan Dari suatu hal yang tak enak dilihat -kiba dengan kostum cheersnya yang ketat- kembali ke senior gulalinya yang aduh-aduh... Speechless deh.

Formasi pun terpusat ke tengah, tiga cewek sebagai base memposisikan tangan mereka sebagai tumpuan untuk Sakura menapak Dan dilempar tinggi. Di mulai Dari ancang-ancang lari yang energik, Sakura menapakkan kaki dengan mantap di tangan flyer Dan dilempar setinggi mungkin. Sakura pun melakukan rolling dengan sempurna, membuat penonton bertepuk tangan impressive Dan siul-siul. Dalam hati Sasuke bersorak ria, aduh... Makhluk ciptaan tuhan...

Laki-laki tidak terlalu banyak mengambil peran di penampilan, mereka cuma kopral beberapa Kali sama menjaga di belakang base yang mau ngelempar flyer, berhubung cuma ada Dua cowok Dan ada tiga base yang harus dijaga, akhirnya base ditengah gak kedapetan dijaga. Basenya Kak Sakura, yang kelas 12 semua Dan dianggap Sudah professional.

Alunan musik mulai mencapai klimaks, mereka mulai menyusun formasi untuk lemparan kedua, kali ini sepertinya dirancang satu-persatu. Pertama Dari yang ke Kiri, lalu ke yang paling kanan, kemudian terakhir base Kak Sakura, yang gk dijaga sama anggota cowok. Sakura mulai membuat ancang-ancang, sambil menunggu alunan musik yang pas, dia menappakan kakinya di tangan base yang melemparnya seketika.

"Akh!" Jerit Kak Sakura tiba-tiba. Bahkan professional pun dapat melakukan kesalahan. Sakura tidak menapakkan kakinya dengan benar, akibatnya dia oleng Dan jatuh kebelakang. Musik yang keras membuatnya jadi pusing. Dunia seakan berputar, entah mengapa sekelebat memori mewarnai pikirannya, dia gak mau cedera Karena hobi yang sangat disenanginya, dia masih mau berkarya dalam dunia cheerleader, Sakura memejamkan matanya makin keras, menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuk.

BRUK!

"Arghk!" Terdengar jeritan seorang gadis.

.

.

.

"Wahaha! 'Kak Sakura!'? Dramatis amat bang! Hahaha! Aw aw, aduh Perut gua sakitt!" Tawa Naruto membahana. Tangannya memegangi perut Dan matanya mulai berair.

Sasuke cuma bisa menunduk, tangannya mengusap-usap wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. Bukan saja Karena insiden tadi, tapi juga Karena Naruto yang ngakak gak tahu malu di kantin. "Lu bisa diem gak sih..." Desis Sasuke.

"Hm? Siapa yang nabrak cewek Dan sok heroik nangkep Kak Sakura ala bridal hah? Wkwkwk!"

"Ck! Y-yaudah sih! Gua Kan cuma mencoba membantu, refleks tau!" Elak Sasuke.

"Bantu sih... Tapi kalau kita percaya sama mereka kayaknya semua bakal baik-baik aja... Semua kan ada prosedurnya, Pasti mereka juga pasang tindakan antisipasi... Ya, cuma udah terjadi... Gimana lagi? Haha"

"Ya makanya itu, udah terjadi Kan? Gak usah diomongin lagi napa? Ck!" Decih Sasuke

"Naruto!" Panggil seseorang

"Oh, iya bentar ye! Gua cabut dulu yaw, demo basket dah mau dimulai! Lo juga mending siap-siap! Selesai basket demo futsal!" Kata Naruto sambil meminum es jeruk Dan ngacir kilat.

"Punya gua njir!" Bales Sasuke sambil meratapi es jeruknya yang udah ludes.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, Dan langit-langit ruang UKS menyapanya.

"Hey! Udah bangun?" Sapa temannya.

"Hum," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk kecil. Sarah duduk di kasur UKS, kakinya diperban.

"Kaki kamu kenapa Sarah?" Tanya Sakura khawatir, dia langsung bangkit duduk, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba melanda kepalanya.

Sarah tersenyum maklum. "Udah... Makan dulu tuh," kata Sarah sambil mengidik ke roti di atas meja.

"Kaki kamu kenapa Sarah?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Oh... Ini nih gara-gara anak tadi, main tubruk aja... Demo kita berheti di tengah-tengah deh!" Jelas Sarah sambil cemberut.

"Anak t-tadi?" Tiba-tiba Sakura bayangan akan kejadian tadi berputar cepat di pikirannya. 'OMG OMG OMG! Kyaaaaaaa dia yang nangkep aku tadi! aduhh... Jadi doki-doki /' batin Sakura. Sarah yang melihat Sakura tiba-tiba blushing langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres. "Ekhm, oh... Gitu, jadi seneng nih? Yaudah deh mau gimana lagi, asalkan kapten seneng... Kita semua juga seneng kok, yah... Walaupun demo terakhir sih..." Goda Sarah.

"Enggak kok! Di-dia bukan siapa-siapa! M-maksudku, aku gak seneng! Maaf banget gara-gara aku semua jadi kacau! Padahal ini demo terakhir kita! Padahal kita udah capek-capek latihan!" Air Mata Sakura sudah tak terbendung lagi, dia benar-benar sedih Dan menyesal. Sarah tersenyum maklum. "Udahlah Sakura... Relain aja, gak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Toh kita juga gak tau apa yang akan terjadi Kan? Cup cup cup..." Tangannya merangkul Sakura untuk menenangkannya. "Oh ya, mendingan kamu ucapin terima kasih ke anak yang udah nolongin kamu tadi! Sekalian titip jitakan Dari aku ya! Hehe"

Sakura mulai berhenti menangis Dan kemudian tersenyum. Kalau diinget lagi lucu juga, dia sempet berpikiran hal yang nge-angst banget tadi. Tapi dia emang takut banget! Yosh! Harus berterima kasih sama Sasuke! "Uhm! Makasih ya Sarah!" Sakura memberikan pelukan terakhir sebelum ngacir dengan roti dimulut.

.

.

.

Sakura oleng. Sarah langsung antisipasi, tangannya Sudah berada tepat di belakang punggung Sakura Dengan segenap kekuatan, siap-siap menahan tubuh Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya yang oleng kesamping. Jatuh terduduk. Bagian kakinya terasa perih.

"Arghk!" Jeritnya.

Saat menengadah punggung laki-laki menyapa wajahnya. Di tangan laki-laki itu ada Sakura. Sarah langsung facepalm.

Musik masih membahana, namun sorak sorai penonton tak terdengar lagi, suasana mendadak sunyi. Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri membuka Mata. Sambil tersenyum kecil, dia tahu teman-temannya memang dapat diandalkan. Namun saat dia membuka mata, bukan wajah temannya lah yang dilihat. Tetapi wajah seorang pemuda jabrik yang pucat pasi. Matanya melotot khawatir. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya rasa pusing melandanya. Mungkin akibat dia mengabaikan sarapan Karena terlalu antusias menampilkan demo terakhirnya di SMA. Matanya terasa berat sekali, hingga akhirnya kegelapan menyambutnya. Namun entah suara sungguhan atau buatan Alam bawah sadarnya, Dia mendengar teriakan. "KAK SAKURA!"

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan lunglai di koridor. Setelah apa yang terjadi, dia jadi males banget ngelakuin sesuatu. Jadi pengen pulang...

"Sasuke ya?"

BA-DUMP

"K-kak Sakura?" Wanjir kaget, jantung gua! Astaga!

"Um... Aku cuma mau bilang, makasih untuk yang tadi..." Kata Sakura malu-malu meong.

"Eh? G-gak apa-apa kok! Malah seharusnya saya yang minta maaf gara-gara saya demo cheers jadi berantakan! Padahal Kan ini tahun terakhir! Duh, err..." Tangan Sasuke mengusap-usap bagian tengkuknya, nervous tingkat dewa.

"Ah, gak lah... Gak usah terlalu formal kok! Panggil aku Sakura aja, lagian Kita seangkatan Kan? Oh ya, Aku seneng kok kamu nolong Aku tadi! Em... sebagai ucapan terima kasih... Wanna go somewhere?"

Ajak Sakura.

"Eh, b-boleh..."

"Great, so call me maybe?" Kata Sakura sambil menyelipkan selembar kertas sebelum pergi dengan berlari kecil.

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Whattttttt was happeningggg? Kak Sakura ngajak gua jalan? Terus dia bilang dia seneng gua tolong ini? Terus dia bilang jangan terlalu formal-apasih-? Astajimm!

Dan dengan muka datar sedatar papan tulis Aksel Sasuke membeku di tengah koridor.

.

.

.

Sakura masih berlari-lari kecil meskipun dia yakin Sasuke tak dapat lagi melihatnya. Debaran di jantungnya masih belum kembali normal. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Wajahnya merona matang.

Astaga... Aku ngomong apa tadi?

.

.

.

Naruto men-dribbling bola basket keliling lapangan. Kemudian melakukan atraksi Dan dunk setelahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Ya ampun! Ganteng banget!" Teriak anak-anak baru. Yang cewek.

Hinata gak ketinggalan, cuma dalam hati. Luarnya? Yah kayak ekspresi nenek-nenek liat smartphone keluaran terbaru. Canggih sekali...

Iyasih ganteng, keren juga... Tapi gimana ya? Kayaknya gak Ada yang bisa dia lakuin. Lagian banyak yang suka sama Kak Naruto, cewek introvert kayak dia gak mungkin kelihatan...

"Ehm, hai! Hinata Kan?" Lamunan Hinata dibuyarkan oleh sapaan ramah seorang anak laki-laki. Dilihat dari seragam SMP mereka yang sama, kayaknya dia satu SMP sama Hinata.

"Eh, iya. Kenapa ya?" Tanya Hinata.

Pemuda berambut putih itu tersenyum, matanya bersinar kalem.

"Kenal aku gak? Kita satu SMP loh!"

Hinata tersenyum ragu sebagai balasan. Taulah mereka satu SMP, jelas banget seragam mereka sama.

"Aku... Toneri, dari kelas A. Gak tau ya?" Lanjut Toneri.

"Uhm... Maaf" Hinata menunduk sedikit. Gile lo kelas A? Kelas bintang yang isinya anak-anak jenius itu? Gimana Hinata tau kalau dia sendiri dikelas E?

"Ahaha! Santai aja kok! Selow! Yah... Aku harap Kita bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain di SMA ini..." Toneri tersenyum cerah, tangannya mengusap-usap tengkuk.

"Iya, salam kenal, aku Hinata Hyuuga!" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Untuk sesaat dunia Toneri seakan berhenti, dia bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar cepat. Wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Iya, udah tau kok" Dan setelah snyum miring -sok-keren Toneri langsung balik kanan.

"Yaudah, aku pergi dulu ya" sambil melambai dari bahunya Toneri langsung ngacir.

Hinata cuma bisa cengo. Kemudian senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Kuping si Toneri merah gitu! Lucu deh!

Tanpa disadarinya Naruto memperhatikan semua hal yang terjadi, genggamannya pada bola basket mengencang. Demo basket sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu. "Sial, keduluan!" Desisnya. Tapi kemudian seringai setan terukir di bibirnya. Menyadari selama ini gak ada cewek yang bilang 'tidak' ke dia. Ya, yang satu ini cepat atau lambat pasti dia dapetin.

BUK!

Tiba-tiba hantaman kencang bola basket mengenai kepalanya, Naruto hampir tumbang kalau gak siap.

"Oy! Ngapain bengong! Minggir!" Teriak anak kelas 12.

"I-iya Kak!"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di kantin. Dengan wajah yang sangat kontras, Sasuke dengan wajah sumringahnya Dan Naruto dengan wajah cemberut ratusan lapisnya.

"Apaan sih lo! Senyam-senyum gak jelas!" Naruto yang bete gak seneng ngeliat Sasuke hepi.

"Ha-ha... Nar... Nar... Hidup ini indah loh..." Kata Sasuke gak jelas dengan gaya pembisnisnya.

"Lo kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke kalem. Meski bertanya sok perhatian, terlihat jelas banget kalau dia gak bakal perduli sama apa yang mau Naruto omongin.

Naruto tarik napas dalem. Menurut psikologis, dia bakal tenang kalau setidaknya menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang. Alternative lain nangis, tapi ya Kali nangis di kantin.

"Gini Sas,-"

"Lo lagi cemburu?" Potong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto tarik napas lagi. Sabar... Sabar...

"Iya..."

"Oh... Yaudah lah, mau bagaimana lagi... semua itu wajar kok Nar..." Kalimat lain yang sama sekali tidak membantu, Kali ini dengan gaya ustad Hidan lagi ceramah.

Naruto gak tau sejak kapan sahabatnya ini jadi nyebelin banget. Atau dia juga sebenernya semenyebalkan ini? Ah, gak mungkin lah...

"Gua... Lagi seneng," kata Sasuke malu-malu.

Oh, Naruto Kira Sasuke lagi sedih.

"Liat nih Nar! Gua dapet nomor Kak Sakura! Eksklusif! Langsung! Fresh from the oven!" Kata Sasuke girang sambil menunjukan kertas berisi nomor Kak Sakura.

"Oh, nomor doang? Gua juga punya, gua juga temenan sama Kak Sakura di Facebook, pernah chat di Line, saling follow akun Instagram Dan twitter, Kita juga pernah Skype-an." Mampuz tuh Sasuke! Siapa suruh jadi orang nyebelin banget! Bodo ah, sakit hati deh situ.

"O-oh... Yaudah..."

Kemudian sunyi sesudahnya. Hawa diantara mereka berubah menjadi awkward. Dalam hati Naruto meyakinkan diri. 'Enggak... Gua gak bersalah.. Gua gak merasa bersalah kok... Biasanya aja...'

Huft... Naruto menghela napas pelan. Kok jadi merasa bersalah sih?

"Sas-"

"Naruto," Potong Sasuke lagi.

'Syetan!' Kali ini Naruto tahan napas. Kemudian menarik napas dalam Dan membuangnya pelan-pelan. Sabar... Sabar...

"Hm, Apa?" Aduh, mukanya jadi murung gitu...

"Menurut psikologis, dengan menangis dapat menyelesaikan masalah setidaknya 0,0001%" kata Sasuke yang mulai mewek.

"YA KALE!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menggiring bola bolak-balik dari satu gawang ke gawang yang lain. Futsal memang bisa bikin mood nya bagus lagi. Bodo amat dah, ada yang nonton apa gak, yang penting bola di kaki. Emang sih, walaupun seneng tapi ngebosenin juga, dia jadi gak ikut atraksi gara-gara gak ada waktu buat latihan Dan persiapan. Tapi yah... Lumayanlah.

Tanpa sadar ada yang merhatiin nih, cewek rambut gulali yang senyam-senyum sendiri. Ah~ emang gak ada yang lebih baik dari pada ngelihat si doi yang kesenengan bak bocah polos dengan dunianya sendiri. Sebenernya udah lama Sakura merhatiin -ehem-suka-ehem-, siapa sih, yang gak bakal terpukau sama kelihaian Sasuke memainkan bola di kakinya? Sakura yang memang lumayan suka dunia olahraga langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apalagi waktu itu, waktu pekan olahraga pas Sakura kelas 11 semester dua, kelas Sakura yang salah satu jagoan futsal karena hampir semua anak-anak cowoknya anak futsal, kalah tipis lawan akselerasi. Mereka yang keliatan culun-culun rupanya diam-diam membobol gawang. Sejak saat itulah Sakura memberi perhatian lebih ke Sasuke

Ah, iya... Satu lagi poin plusnya, Sasuke itu anak akselerasi~ Sakura itu kagum banget sama anak akselerasi, selain anak aksel yang bisaan aja belajar kebut-kebutan bak pacuan kuda atau ngerelain 2 minggu liburan akhir semester buat ngejar materi, Sakura yang dulu calon aksel gak keterima pengen banget masuk akselerasi, alasannya jelas lah... Biar cepet kawin-eh, biar cepet masuk ke universitas yang diinginkan.

Tanpa terasa selesai sudah demo futsal, lapangan yang tadinya sepi penuh lagi sama anak-anak cowok yang habis mengisi bahan bakar. Kalau menurut jadwal sih, seharusnya habis demo futsal itu modern dance.

"Ya, itulah demo ekskul futsal! Sangat menarik sekali ya! Tadi juga sempat berbincang dengan pelatihnya yang sangat berkomitmen memajukan futsal SMAN2 Konoha. Gimana nih, anak-anak cowoknya? Tertarik dong ya? Ya, Dan untuk demo ekskul selanjutnya, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah buat modern dance Kita! SPLASH!" Ujar Sai si pembawa acara seheboh mungkin.

Panitia-panitia OSIS yang lain udah kewalahan ngusirin senior-senior cowok yang mendominasi setengah lapangan yang sebenarnya diperuntukan buat anak-anak baru, cuman yah... Gimana lagi? Kalau udah cheers sama modern dance mah...

"Woohooo!" anak-anak cowok langsung bersorak Dan tepuk tangan begitu cewek-cewek MD tiba. Yang tampil paling depan siapa lagi, kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino, cewek seksi dengan rambut pirang pony tail, ketua modern dance.

Penampilan modern dance berakhir dengan memukau. "Liukan body-nya itu loh! Mmm" komentar seorang anak kelas sebelas dengan gigi taring semua yang kayaknya punya cemceman di MD, nama sengaja tidak diberitahu. Yang lain berdecak puas.

Setelah itu demo Silat, dipimpin oleh calon-mantan-ketua OSIS sebagai ketua kolat, tak diragukan lagi, Penampilan nya pasti maksimal Dan membahana. Biasalah... Silat, pematahan, seni, fight, pasti keren banget lah... Kayaknya deskripsi panjang gak diperlukan. Apalagi dengan Neji Hyuuga sebagai center of the show, rambut lebat berkilauan, siapa sih yang gak kebingungan kenapa itu rambut gak kena Potong guru piket? Konon katanya, rambutnya yang panjang, lebat, lurus, Dan berkilauan ini sempat kena tegur oleh bu Kurenai, doi yang sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar rambutnya lurus sempurna dan akhirnya berakhir sia-sia bete ngeliat Neji yang notabenenya cowok dengan rambut indah. Tapi Neji mengelak dengan alasan sudah izin sebelum nya. Lagian, memelihara rambut bagi kaum pria sekalipun melupakan adat istiadat yang sudah turun termurun dilestarikan di keluarga besar Hyuuga Dan menjadi aset budaya di Konoha. Hoho, kalau alasannya sudah begini Kurenai mau jawab apa lagi coba?

Demo Silat melupakan demo ekskul terakhir hari itu, anak-anak dibebaskan untuk melakukan aktifitas apapun di sekolah. Kelas akselerasi kembali masuk untuk belajar, Kali ini siap-siap untuk praktek.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sapa Neji

"Eh, iya?"

"Udah mendingan? Keliatannya masih gak enak badan? Mau aku anterin ke UKS? Atau mau aku anterin pulang, pulang sekolah nanti?" Tawar Neji

"Ah, gak usah repot-repot! Aku bisa kok pulang sendiri." Tolak Sakura

"Oh ayolah, sekali-sekali aja... Ya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir, wajahnya terasa memanas, setelah 6 bulan pikirannya tidak lagi terfokus ke cowok ini... Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Ya, Neji merupakan mantan pacar Sakura waktu kelas 10 dulu. Mereka putus gara-gara alasan yang cukup serius. Oke, pacar lo yang rupanya di jodohin itu serius kan? Makanya Sakura mutusin secara sepihak dengan hati yang masih menyimpan rasa. Dan setelah 1 tahun akhirnya dia bisa move on ke anak manis di kelas akselerasi~

Neji tersenyum miring "um... Gak mau ya?" Katanya melas.

Duh Kan, kalau kayak gini gak bisa nolak deh. "I-iya, mau deh... Aku tunggu ya," Sakura senyum secerah mungkin, yah... Masa lalu ngapain dipikirin lagi? Yang penting masa depan yang mesti diperjuangkan.

"Oh, oke! Yasud, aku cabut dulu ya, mau ada rapat, hehe" Neji langsung sumringahnya dan pergi sambil bersenandung ceria.

"Iya! Dah!" Tanpa disadarinya, matanya mengerling ke kelas akselerasi, ke masa depannya.

.

.

.

Okeeeeeehhhhh... Udah lama banget gak update...~~ hehe, akhirnya chap 4 selese~~

Terimakasih banyak yang udah ngikutin cerita ini~

Jangan kapok mampir lagi~ :v


End file.
